


Eros｜厄洛斯

by EnVienaHayCuatroEspejos



Category: Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Greek Mythology - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 05:37:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8192195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnVienaHayCuatroEspejos/pseuds/EnVienaHayCuatroEspejos
Summary: 一个面目全非的Cupid/Psyche故事，一出俗套浪漫剧：史蒂夫想告诉托尼，就算他其实是只戈耳工，他也会爱他的。





	

“我会吓到你的。”托尼坚持，牢牢按住史蒂夫试图点亮蜡烛的手，“你听他们说了，我是个怪物。就算我有巨大的黄金宫殿，数不清的隐形仆从，满桌人间稀有的珍馐，我仍然是个怪物——富裕的怪物。”

 

“你知道我爱你不是因为这些。”史蒂夫叹了口气，转向托尼的方向。黑暗中他呼出一缕无可奈何的情意，气息轻轻擦过托尼颊侧。“也不是因为一张臆想出来的英俊脸庞。”

 

“你来这的第一天，我就和你约好，无论什么情况下，你都不能看见我的样子。”托尼的语调已经带上点暴躁，他捏得史蒂夫腕骨发痛，“怎么，这就要违约了？”

 

但史蒂夫丝毫没被他吓退。

 

“你一直在流血。”他生气地答道，“你来和我做爱而我伸手摸到你背上全是血。我并不想窥探你的容貌，正相反，我愿意尊重你的一切选择，只在夜晚归来也好，不以真面目示人也好——只要你感到舒适。但你现在 **重伤** 着，而我甚至不能点灯给你包扎一下伤口！如果我要违约才能不让你在这死掉，那让约定见他妈的鬼去吧。”

 

有几秒托尼没吭声。

 

“……我不会死掉的。”良久他说，“你都在想什么？”

 

“让我点上蜡烛。”

 

史蒂夫寸步不让，无视掉他的避重就轻。

 

托尼半天不答话，于是史蒂夫索性吻了他，嘴唇落在他唇角，轻柔，带着许诺。托尼犹豫了好一会儿，小小地回应了他，唇瓣摩挲过他的脸颊。

 

“你可别跑。”

 

他含含糊糊地说。史蒂夫从鼻子里哼了声，揽住他的后脑，给了他一个相当色情的湿吻。

 

“你觉得你一直在跟某个贪恋美色、贪图钱财、言而无信、虚情假意的家伙上床？”

 

一吻终了他问。托尼几乎是立刻抗议起来：“当然不！”

 

“那不就完了。”史蒂夫总结，轻轻拍掉托尼已经松开的手，“我爱你，整个的你。不准怀疑。”

 

他倾身点亮蜡烛，而这次托尼没有阻止他。

 

 

 

史蒂夫回过头去，看见一个赤裸的黑发男人站在光中，颀长优美，蓝眼睛灼灼发亮像月下的湖。他柔软如绸，而又锋利如箭，混杂着优雅和难驯的野性。他呆住了，一时间无法呼吸。

 

“天哪。”他叹道，“你简直像一位天神。”

 

“我的确是。”男人回答道，不无忧伤。他垂下眼睛，白色的翅翼凭空出现，在他背后猛然展开，一下张满了整个房间。史蒂夫注意到他仍然在流血，地上散落着斑驳的红羽毛。

 

“但你应该看完再下结论。”

 

随着他话音落下，他的胸口出现了一个空洞，起先只有苹果大小，扩至两掌宽才停止。洞口切面光滑，闪着莹莹蓝光，一圈薄薄皮肤透出旁边断裂的胸骨。

 

“我没在骗你。”托尼说，“我同时也是个怪物。他们说我是没有心的。现在你想离开了？话先说在前头，毁掉这一切的可不是我——”

 

“疼吗？”

 

史蒂夫安静地问道。他坐在床沿看他，眉头微微皱起，像是感到难过。托尼颤抖了一下，他没料到史蒂夫竟是这种反应——对付恐惧、厌恶、鄙夷，他都事先演练过，但现在他手足无措。史蒂夫的表情让他心脏扭绞（如果他有的话），差点以为他误用金箭射伤了自己。

 

“疼。”他最终说，“空空荡荡的疼。除了和你在一起的时候。”

 

“过来。”史蒂夫向他伸出手，柔声道，“先包扎好你的背，然后我们来看看它。”

 

托尼望着史蒂夫。年轻的凡人朝他微笑，眼里闪着忧愁的爱意。这位不完美的爱神感到鼻头发酸，心想自己的确是被重伤了，金箭射进他不存在的心里，他要死掉了，阿斯克勒庇俄斯也救不了他。

 

他跌跌撞撞地走向史蒂夫，后者把他拉到自己膝头，用涂了药的一截布条缠住他背上的伤口，吻他的鼻梁、脸颊和嘴唇。

 

“史蒂夫。”他侧着身，把脸埋在对方耳后，“史蒂夫。”

 

“托尼，”史蒂夫跟着他叫，吐字的呼吸撩在他唇边，让他脊椎发麻，“以后我该叫你什么？我的托尼？我的厄洛斯？”

 

“随你喜欢。”他咕哝着。

 

“那我可要瞎叫了。”史蒂夫笑起来，“我的小佩加索斯＊？”

 

“闭嘴，我才不会载着你飞。”托尼翻着白眼打断了他，但嘴角几乎扬到天上去，“好吧，也许会抱着你飞。一百年一次，再多不干。”

 

史蒂夫回以微笑，一只手攀上他胸口，掌心满怀爱怜地覆上那个空洞，挡住穿过它的空虚的风。

 

 

 

那一刻发生的事日后将在游吟诗人口中传诵，并衍生出数千种版本：残缺的爱神痊愈了，他的胸口银线交错，生出肌肤，白骨被柔韧的肌肉包裹，而一颗崭新的、他从未拥有过的心脏，开始在他的胸骨后跳动。他瞪大眼睛，不可置信，像是重头再活。

 

 

 

FIN。

 

 

 

＊Pegasus：希腊神话中的有翼飞马，英雄贝勒洛丰曾乘它杀死过怪物喀迈拉。

 

 

 

 


End file.
